


Blur

by GalaxyGazing



Series: Recover [2]
Category: Akira (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comfort, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGazing/pseuds/GalaxyGazing
Summary: It's Yamagata's turn.
Relationships: Kaisuke/Yamagata (Akira)
Series: Recover [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159394
Kudos: 9





	Blur

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of "Recover"

“I’m not wearing this thing outside,” Yamagata grumbles once Kai is done tying the sling for his left arm.

Their next big clash with The Clowns came right after Kai supposed his ribs had healed enough. They’d been ambushed on another night ride and, this time, one of those goons pulled a crowbar on Yamagata. Fortunately, Yamagata was bigger and more skilled at fisticuffs than Kai would ever be and managed to send his attackers running, but not before they’d fucked up his arm pretty bad. It wasn’t broken all the way through but something was definitely sprained or fractured.

The silver lining to all this was that the fight had been more inner city this time, not on the outskirts of the old city, and therefore closer to Yamagata’s apartment. They both retreated there for now, which was arguably more convenient than having to frantically gauge which of their hideouts was closest. Kai had torn him a sling from an old pillowcase to set the injury in place and keep it from getting any worse. Still, he understands why Yamagata doesn’t want to wear it. It was a red flag to any rival gangs that he was wounded and dogs always gnashed at the most vulnerable first.

“Do what you want,” Kai shrugs.

He busies himself in Yamagata’s kitchen which is predictably in disarray. These one-room arrangements the city gave to teens too old to take up space in the children’s home but still not legally old enough to get their own place were small and dirty. They offered shelter but little else and none of the boys were ever very good at housework so they were therefore never maintained. Most of them figured, rather than clean, they’d just spend as little time in these dumps as possible, out on their bikes.

Kai turns on the faucet and finds that, thankfully, the water is still running. It looks clear enough so he wipes down two cups and fills them. He drinks his share by the counter, listening to Yamagata fidget with his new restriction on the couch behind him, then puts his empty glass in the sink. Moving over to where his friend is sitting, he makes sure to offer it to him on his right side, which Yamagata grabs silently and chugs.

When finished with the drink, Yamagata tosses the glass with a loud _klink_ on the floor, which miraculously doesn’t break it, and Kai picks it up to put it safely in the sink with the other one. He knows his friend is just frustrated with the situation and that he can relate to. As it turned out, Kaneda didn’t give a damn if Kai was hurting as long as he insisted he could ride, so Kai had stubbornly kept up with the gang all through his broken ribs escapade which was not easy to say the least.

He had felt helpless, weak, constantly nervous that people would notice he wasn't at full capacity. Briefly, he had wondered if hunching over on his bike so much would make the bones heal weird but luckily it hadn’t. Now that the pain was gone he was extra careful not to let any Clowns crack him there again. Quietly, Kai kneels before Yamgata. He knows how things go from here.

“What happened to us?” Kai says with a lopsided smile, placing his hand on Yamagata’s knee, “We were doing so well for a while.”

Yamagata grunts. The statement holds humor but it’s still dry and disappointingly truthful. Both of them had managed to go a year without any terribly upsetting injuries and then, in the span of two months, they’d each taken a pretty serious hit. Alarmingly, those events had come dangerously close to overlapping and the more gang members were injured at the same time, the more their claim on the asphalt started to slip.

“Do you have any cigarettes?” Yamagata asks, teeth gritted as he glares distantly at the peeling wallpaper.

“Sorry,” Kai says. He hadn't replenished his supply since the ribs incident.

Another pocket of silence hangs thick in the air and Kai can sense that it holds the expectation to proceed. He removes his gloves and places them on the once-beige carpet beside him which gives him more dexterity to snap the button on Yamagata’s jeans. Admittedly, he’d never considered himself to be very good at this, and because it had been over a year since the last time he’d gone down on him, he didn’t imagine that his lack of practice was going to do him any favors. The one thing he has going for him is he had their last recent encounter to reference, in which the tables had been turned, so he figures as long as he does the same sort of things Yamagata did for him it will be fine.

Yamagata is still boring a hole in the far wall with his distracted and somewhat angry gaze, so at least Kai doesn’t feel like he is being watched. Gently enclosing his fingers around Yamagata’s shape, Kai begins to stroke him through his crimson underwear. He tries to keep his own gaze low and resist the urge to look upwards and invite an awkward stare. Currently, he has a front row view of Yamagata’s navel rising and falling as he breathes evenly.

Steadily, he feels his friend start to get hard so, just like Yamagata had done for him, Kai presses his mouth to the fabric to breathe hot and maybe get preemptively daring with his tongue. He kisses upwards from the base, lightly taking the fabric between his teeth and letting it snap back softly. That cheeky little trick earns him a sigh which feels like a reward. By the time he is mouthing at the head, Kai catches a glimpse of Yamagata’s good hand clench on the couch and decides not to make him wait any longer.

As he feeds Yamagata through the hole in his boxers something like nervousness, or perhaps thrill, surges through him. It’s not like he hadn’t done this before, and he should know exactly what to expect after that little warmup, but the fact that Yamagata was so well-endowed awed him every time.

The truth is: Yamagata is tough, meaning he didn’t get hurt badly enough where Kai had to do this for him a lot. Actually, this was probably only the fifth time Kai had been on his knees, but he still thinks back to the first time where he’d thoroughly embarrassed himself by nearly gagging. The correct way to handle this size, he found out, was to mostly sip at the head and use his hand for the rest, at Yamagata’s encouragement. He felt foolish and incapable for not thinking of that himself at the time, but at least he knew his limits now.

It is relieving to hear Yamagata stifle a noise when Kai swallows him down as far as he is comfortably capable, fist at the base, tongue flat to the underside. It made him feel like he was doing something right. Kai closes his eyes for now and sucks rhythmically, shielding his teeth, breathing steadily through his nose—all the standard stuff. By this point, this sort of service was predictable. But all at once the atmosphere changes when Yamagata does something not so standard.

“ _Kai.”_

Heat shoots straight down his stomach, pools in his belly, and melts down between his own legs when Kai hears his name fall past Yamagata’s lips, lusty and soft.

It’s terrifying, and exhilarating, to be addressed when he’s doing this and Kai hadn’t realized how much that might impact him until he was _called_. Surely, these were uncharted waters. Too many times had Kai choked to keep Yamagata’s name down when he was being taken care of because that felt too direct. Too intimate. After all, this was never meant to be anything loving. Quick and simple pleasure didn’t have to be.

So, when Yamagata breaks another one of their unspoken agreements and starts petting Kai’s hair, Kai feels his whole goddamn body blush. Yamagata’s thumb rubs his scalp, ticklish and gentle and _approving._ Simply appalled at himself, Kai tugs his jacket down with his free hand, praying that it will hang low enough to conceal him. But not a minute later the same hand that was petting his hair slides down his cheek, cups his jaw, and pushes back on his chin, forcibly removing him from Yamagata’s cock.

  
  
“ _What?”_ Kai demands, utterly offended.

Yamagata’s grip is strong but surprisingly not rough as he tilts Kai’s face up to look at him. The first thing Kai is aware of is the feel of saliva on his chin when the thin string connecting the two of them grows heavy with a slow break. The next thing he realizes is that they’ve engaged another taboo—eye contact. Despite the lidded and amused look Yamagata was offering him, the gaze feels searing and uncomfortable to Kai, who fidgets with his jacket. He tries to jerk away but doesn’t mange to break the hold. Maybe he hadn’t been doing as well as he had thought, which was upsetting knowing how greedy for touch Yamagata always was. But the injured boy just flicks his eyes downward, observing.

  
“You’re hard.”

_Fuck._

Kai feels his face grow hot and he hates himself for it. He sits back a bit, yanks his jacket down farther, and slaps Yamagata’s hand off of him.

“Forget it,” he grumbles, but when he tries to resume Yamagata closes his knees together so Kai can’t fit back into the space between them. When Kai gives him a look that lies between annoyed and confused Yamagata instructs:

  
  
“Come up here.”

Kai blinks, bewildered. His first instinct is to protest but the way Yamagata glares at him, unwavering, startles something deep in his core. He knows Yamagata is owed this pleasure. That much had been clear from when they started this shit years ago. But now Kai is at such a loss for what the boundaries were. Nothing they’d ever done had even come close to them being this…present. The humiliated part of him wants to argue but the curious part of him needs to know where this goes from here. Trying not to appear too wobbly as he stands to his feet, he wipes his chin on the back of his hand and keeps his jacket pulled down with the other, brow furrowed downward defensively.

Yamagata puts his good hand to the small of Kai’s back and pulls him forward. The force of that motion causes Kai’s shins to knock into the edge of the couch, one knee coming to rest up on the cushions. When Yamagata tugs more forcefully a second time Kai gets the hint and moves his other leg up too, to straddle his lap.

“Stop that,” Yamagata growls, batting Kai’s hand away from the hem of his jacket.

“What are you— _ah_ ,” Kai can’t finish his thought but his question is answered nonetheless when Yamagata skillfully undoes Kai’s own trouser button with his one good hand. In a quick arrangement of fabric and the subtle jingle of a zipper he has them pressed together in his grip. Kai swallows hard, eyes cast downward at the sight, positively baffled. He thinks he might see Yamagata smirk but he’s too afraid to look. Suddenly, he realizes that he has allowed all of his control and responsibility to be taken from him. That doesn’t seem right since this was meant to be about his friend’s relaxation and not his own.

  
“I’m supposed to be the one who—”

  
  
“This is how I wanna do it. Jeez, just relax,” Yamagata orders, licking a stripe on his right hand to make his work easier.

And, oh, it’s nice. It’s fucking _real_ nice the way Yamagata rolls his fingers, working Kai’s smaller erection against his own, larger one. His grip is tight but not too tight and the glide caused by Kai's previous work is just enough friction. Kai leans forward to rest his elbows on the back of the couch so he doesn't teeter unsteadily on the deflated cushions. From this position he doesn’t have to risk eye contact but it does mean he is technically embracing his friend around his shoulders. Kai’s stomach flip flops when Yamagata dips to press his forehead to the crook of Kai’s neck. The dark hair tickles Kai’s skin and he shivers.

Kai’s hips start to rock into the motions, an impatient habit he doesn't have enough experience to shake. It’s a little out of sync at first but Yamagata works with it. He is deliberately going slow, keeping them exactly where he wants them to be. Kai swallows hard, entranced by what is happening. They’ve just crossed so many lines here—the whole point of doing this was to help the one in pain feel better. If they did this together it felt, well, indulgent. Decadent. Almost amiable. And where the hell did that leave them?

  
  
“Kai,” Yamagata lifts his head. This time the name is spoken not on a groan, but strongly, to get his attention.

  
  
“Huh?”

  
  
“You any good at kissing?”

Kai pulls back, stunned. He shifts the weight he’d rested on his elbows and slides his hands down to grip Yamagata’s shoulders. They’re face to face again, foreheads close.

  
  
“What?” he asks, stupidly.

“ _I’ll_ do this,” Yamagata says, rolling his grip nice and deliberate, “ _You_ keep me busy up here.”

  
  
“Yama,” it feels so personal, saying his name.

  
  
“Come on, already,” Yamagata barks at him, but his voice holds a subtle kind of desperation that Kai wants to quell.

Kai runs his hands up Yamagata’s neck, jaw, cupping his face and tilting them into a kiss. It’s soft and experimental, testing boundaries, breaking right through them. Kai keeps things chaste and separates with a soft click but when he pulls back just an inch Yamagata follows him forward, slightly dazed. That small, reflexive gesture makes Kai feel uncharacteristically wanted, so he gathers the courage to try again. This time he traces his tongue along Yamagata’s bottom lip and, in sync with him, Yamgata does something nice with his fingers and Kai sways forward a bit, hips jerking, leaning Yamagata back into the couch.

The kiss deepens without Kai even really having to think about it and Yamagata is hungry in a way Kai has never seen him before, taking all he is given, then demanding more. At one point Yamagata speeds his pace just to see what it’ll do to them and it causes Kai to misalign their lips as he moans into the corner of Yamagata’s mouth. He hears Yamagata actually chuckle. That was especially new. Yamagata decides to take advantage of their sloppiness and regains control of the wayward kiss, redirecting it, kissing down Kai’s jaw, then his neck. Kai tilts his head back when Yamagata sucks over his throat and hears the odd pitch of his own, pathetic whine.

_Again_ , he'd allowed Yamagata to take over his assigned task. All Yamagata had asked for was to be kissed and Kai would be damned if he wasn’t going to give it his all. Pulling himself together, Kai cups one of his hands to the back of Yamagata’s head, gripping his hair, directing them into a kiss that is hard and sudden, causing them both take in air through their noses in a long hiss. Kai tastes into him, equally needy yet suddenly empowered, and Yamagata eats every single one of those kisses like he's starving for them. Kai gives up trying to fuck his hand when Yamagata moves his grip higher, just under their tips, to stroke short and very quick.

“Oh, _fuck—_ ”

Kai doesn’t even have time to warn him. He's cumming hard, over and over and over. He hears the sob he makes when Yamagata strokes him past sensitive and into an ache, riding out his own orgasm a moment later. The sound of Yamagata cursing low and hot in his ear is unforgettable, there was no other occasion when his voice got like that. Kai is so completely spent, so overstimulated that he's almost relieved when Yamagata removes his hand to wipe it on the filthy couch. He is trembling from exhaustion but the warmth that comes with it is beyond any kind of comfort he has ever felt. Kai lets his head drop to Yamagata’s shoulder as he catches his breath and is grateful to find that he is still welcome to do so. 

In the background, the glass cups shift in the sink and it makes them both flinch.

\--

The End


End file.
